Suitcase
Suitcase, labeled The Basket Case or Sweet Pushover, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. She is a nice character, and is a member of Baseball and Nickel's alliance. She's is on The Grand Slams. Coverage Inanimate Insanity 2 In "Breaking the Ice," Suitcase asks Microphone to turn down her speech level when she enthusiatically asks what the challenge will be. While on the iceberg, she slides over to Baseball and Nickel and asks to join their alliance. While Nickel tries to find something wrong with her, Baseball finds her to be a perfect candidate, since she doesn't have arms, much to Nickel's dismay. After being blown off the iceberg by Microphone, she places 5th in the challenge and is put on The Grand Slams. During the dodgeball challenge, she tries to avenge her alliance once they're taken out by kicking a ball at Test Tube, only to have her catch it, much to Suitcase's dissapointment. However, when Microphone manages to take out the remaining Bright Lights members, The Grand Slams win, saving her from the voting. In Marsh On Mars Suitcase was first seen when she said the challenge would be easy, showing off her tools, once Paintbrush calls her selfish she lets Paintbrush take tools. She voltunteered to save Marshmallow and stood up for Balloon, allowing the two to go to Mars and get Marshmallow, Suitcase is extremely happy when she finds out Marshmallow is not dead, she, along with Balloon and Microphone return with Marshmallow, making her team safe from elimination. In Tri Your Best, Suitcase decides to volunteer Balloon for the challenge, but Balloon says she is too slow. Later, she is sseen trying to get Soap in the pool. She is also seen panicking over Box sinking. Finally, she is seen asking Test Tube about her laboratory. Her team lost, and was up for elimination. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Suitcase is shown laughing at Knife's picture. She is also shown to be safe crom elimination, with an unknown amount of votes. Later, Soap tells Suitcase to go get flour for their pizza, but Suitcase gets flowers. Balloon comes up and tells Suitcase that Soap wants flower not flowers. Window from Object Universe also comments that suitcases ruin everything. Her team is then put up for elimination. In A Kick in the Right Direction, In Let 'Er R.I.P., Suitcase admits she's not going to like the spooky mansion challenge. Nickel heckles her, teasing her if she's scared or not. Suitcase stutters to say she isn't scared. When the rest of the Grand Slams abandon Nickel, Baseball, Suitcase, and Balloon, she is enthusiastic about going in together. Official Site Bio "Suitcase always wants to help, and uses her storage space as an asset in challenges. She is really as nice as a person can get, and is never rude to anybody. Unfortunately, her inability to be mean to others tends to make her a huge pushover, and others take advantage of this." Trivia *Suitcase is similar to Ice Cube from BFDI for many reasons: **Ice Cube and Suitcase have both wanted to join an alliance. **Both of the two are push-overs. **They are both females. **They are armless. **They have competed in the second season of their respective series. *Suitcase is the first female to join an alliance in Inanimate Insanity II *Suitcase is also the only female in her alliance *She is one of the 11 newbies who competed and made their debut on Inanimate Insanity II, with the others being, Fan, Cheesy, Microphone, Tissues, Trophy, Cherries, Soap, Box, Test Tube and Yin-Yang. *In OU she is hiding behind a pole until Burrito is walking by the way and the two are friends until Suitcase leaves Taco and revived all contestants with all limbs. *She was seen in Object Universe - Episode 9: "Revived Rivals". **This is referenced when in Cooking for the Grater Good, when Window, OU's host, says "Suitcase's ruin everything. I despise her!" *Suitcase's design was created with the help of BFDI(A)'s Michael Huang. *As of Cooking for the Grater Good, Suitcase has the least amount of votes for both Team Grand Slams and overall all contestants. Gallery MicrophoneSuitcaseMarshmallowRescue.png MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png PaintbrushSuitcaseBorrow.png Suitcase Banner.png Suitcase 2.PNG Suitcase_VA.JPG|Suitcase's voice acting. Suitcase.png SuitcaseSmileIdle.png Category:Female Category:Armless Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person